1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of camera monitors for surveillance. More particularly, it relates to the use of video cassette recorders (VCRs) or camcorders to record activity by a user when the user is absent from the location to be monitored. The user may monitor the activity which occurred during his/her absence by playing back the cassette at a later time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In public places where people gather it is often desirable to place monitoring devices so as to detect and in some cases record any improper activity which may occur. For example, some banks use cameras to record and monitor the lobby in the event of a robbery. Likewise, some industrial plants use cameras placed in employee parking lots or employee break rooms to detect improper activities such as thefts or fights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,823 issued Aug. 8, 1989 to Kenneth E. Struhs et al discloses a monitoring system remotely and robotically controlling the camera including the control of the lens system, the direction of the camera's field of view, and the mounting of the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,037 issued Mar. 23, 1965 to Howard R. Padgitt discloses a television lens system with a wide viewing angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,231 issued Feb. 6, 1990 to Massaya Maeda et al discloses a video recorder system of reduced size and weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,984 issued Dec. 18, 1990 to Richard A. Brookfield discloses a surveillance apparatus installed in the air vent of a motor vehicle.
None of the above disclosures teach the use of a box mounted in a vehicle which can be opened to place a VCR/camcorder therein when the passenger compartment is to be monitored. After the monitoring is completed, the monitoring device can be easily removed as disclosed by the present invention. This feature is not demonstrated in the prior art.